Pretzels
by ComedyAbs
Summary: Camila Cabello, the cute and innocent freshman, gets detention and meets Lauren Jauregui, the badass sophmore, and they start to build a friendship but will it lead to something more? -Warning for Strong Language-
1. Prolouge

**Pretzels**

**- Prologue- **

*Flash back*

-Camila's POV-

_God damnit when the fuck is this dumb ass class gonna end. _I thought as I secretively ate my pretzel sticks out of my backpack. _Shit, Dinah saw me eating them. "_Gurrrrl you better share_." _She whispered. _"_Fuck Dinah, I only have enough for me_." I actually have a family sized bag. _"Ladies, if you have something important to say it better be said to the whole class too. " _Stupid Dinah, you nerd turd, look what you've done. _"Okay fine Ms. Harrelson I'll share." I start to get up from my desk and started passing out pretzel sticks to everyone. "One for you, one for you, FOUR FOR YOU DAISY, YOU GO DAISY and none for Dinah-Jane." The whole class erupted in laughter as I take my seat. " Oh haha Miss. Cabello, you just earned yourself a week of detention. " _Mother fucker._

*End of Flash back*

So after school I make my way to the detention room. _Man I shouldn't have done that, damnit Camila why you so full of everything. I should be at home on tumblr by now. _I push open the door and take a seat next to this girl I don't know. _She turns to look at me and I swear those are the prettiest green eyes I've ever se- _ " Who the fuck are you? "

-Lauren's POV-

" Who the fuck are you? " I say to this girl that randomly sat next to me. She stutters out some weird kind of apology but I'm not really listening to her because I'm too busy not caring but I did manage to catch that her name is Camila. _Wow, that's actually a really pretty name, I was expecting something like 'Mabel' or something even worse like 'Bertha'. _ Then she asks me what grade I'm in, " I'm a Sophomore, you? " She says that she's a Freshman, _Aw wee lamb. " _Soooooo…., What's a sweet, innocent looking Freshman doing in detention? " " Umm, I passed out pretzel sticks in class and Ms. Hairychest got mad at me. " _She then starts to pout and oh my goodness that is so adorable. " _Wait… Who the hell is Ms. Hairychest? " She looks at me and says, " Oops I meant to say Ms. Harrelson. " I start to giggle at the nickname, I then to start to wonder what other nicknames she gives her teachers.

A/N: Please review if you want us to continue this story. u v u3 ~JJBE


	2. Chapter 1

**Pretzels**

**Chapter: 1**

-Lauren's POV-

"Soo how long are you in for detention?" Camila asks, "I've already been in here for 3 weeks, this is my last week then it's sweeeet freedom for me so I can finally spend my life on tumblr all day." "OH MY FUCKING GOD! You have a tumblr too?! Wait… FOUR WEEKS? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" _God damn this girl can switch topics like a girl changes clothes. "_The stupid janitor caught me after school changing my grades on the principal's laptop so I took the broom he was carrying and hit him and ran away, then I stole a mini laptop which I used to use for tumblr until I accidentally used it in school and got caught, after that I spray painted 'Owl Vagina' on Mr. Stuart's door, _man his hair reminds me of a vagina_, I als-" "That's enough Jesus tap dancing Christ, I get it, you're a badass." "Yeah I know I am, everything I did made me serve a week of detention." _It got quiet all of a sudden and I guess it's time to break the ice with a question."_Sooo who do you sit with at lunch?"

-Camila's POV-

"Sooo who do you sit with at lunch?" _Oh noo not that question whyyy Lauren why must you ask me this, okay I know what to do I'll just use my great lying skills on her."_Ohh umm… I tooootes sit with ummm all these cool kids, y'know those cool kats that sit at that lunch table umm… at lunch? " _Oh no she's giving me that ' you serious ' look. She doesn't believe me. "_Oh okay then maybe I could look for you and sit with you and those…'cool kats'". _Shit she's onto me, quick Camila make up an excuse. _"Uhhh nah that's okay, you probably can't find me because of my massive group of friends blocking me from your view. " "Oh no really it's okay I'll look for you and then we can sit together. " _The jig is up Camila, just admit defeat already. "_ Okay okay Lauren, you caught me. I actually sit alone…by myself… by my lonesome… yeah…" _Camila why are you such a disgrace of all humanity and be so UNPOPULAR._ "Then my friends and I will join you in loneliness, where do you sit?" _Shit shit shit I am so dead, Why Lauren, why do you do this to me._"Ummm No that's okay I'll just join you at your table." "Oh no no no no Camila, I insist, my table is far too dirty to be graced with your presence." _Lauren no, don't toy with my heartstrings._"But…you can't." "Why not?" "Because I eat lunch on the toilet in the bathroom…" I whisper to her, "What? What did you say? Speak up I couldn't understand what you said." _Lauren why must you make this so hard for me, god damnit. _"I said I sit on the toilet eating my lunch. " I whisper again a teeny tiny bit louder. "Seriously girl, you need to speak up." "I SAID I SIT ON THE MOTHERFUCKIN' TOILET, GOD DAMNIT!" Everyone turns around and starts staring at us and whispers to each other. I run out of the class in embarrassment. _Fuck my life._

-Lauren's POV-

_What the fuck just happened…I never knew such a pretty girl could be so alone, I totally fucked upbig time. Good going Lauren. "_What the fuck are you guys looking at? Mind your own fucking business. " They all turn around suddenly and got back to what they were originally doing. I run out the room and chase after her and grab her arm. She is sobbing, I feel so bad. "Let go of me Lauren! I just want to go home.. and cry over ice cream…and tumblr…" "I'm soooo sorry Camila! I never should have pressured you, I didn't know it would be that bad.. I'm so sorry…Please forgive me. I'll make it up to you I promise." "Wow I didn't know a badass could be such a softie." "I guess I do have a soft side… for a certain person." "Is that certain person me?" "What's It to yeah?" "Juuusstt wondering…" " Pfft what evs how about we get some froyo? Do you like frozen yogurt?" "OF COURSE I DO! Who doesn't?!" She starts wiping her tears away with her hair. _What the hell is the matter with this girl…oh well it makes her seem really cute. _I start laughing at her and she starts pouting, "What? What's so funny?" "It's just that I haven't seen anyone wipe their tears away with their hair before." "Whatever, let's just go…also can I get as many toppings as I like? You did make me cry, I deserve it!" I start to smile at her, "Yeah yeah whatever you want."

-No one's POV-

They start to walk to the nearest Myo. When they get closer Camila starts running. Lauren groans in agony then starts running after her. They walk into the Myo and Camila gets the biggest cup size they have and goes crazy with the froyo and toppings.

-Camila's POV-

_This place is like heaven._

_-_Lauren's POV-

_This place is fruity hell._

-Camila's POV-

"OMG THEY HAVE STRAWBERRY!" I start to fill my cup with all strawberry and start running towards the toppings. I notice they have mini pretzels for a topping, this day went from shit to banana split. I cover my froyo with mini pretzels and notice they have gummy bears. I suddenly get an idea.

-Lauren's POV-

_What in the heavens is taking Camila so long. "_Camila hurry it up." "Okay, okay just wait." Camila runs towards me with her froyo and suddenly she trips, but before she can fall I run over and catch her. "Dude, you're so clumsy." "Yeah I know, but thanks for…catching me." "Yeah yeah whatever, let's just go pay now." We walk over the checkout counter. "Hello, will this be all for you today?" says the cashier, "Aw the way you decorated your froyo is super cute!" The cashier notices that we're kind of standing really close together. "Oh my god, are you guys dating or something? We offer discounts to couples and you guys are just so cute!" Camila starts talking, "Oh wow thanks an- wait WHAT? No-" I shot my hand out to cover Camila's mouth. "My GIRLFRIEND meant to say that we're adorable together and that we'll totally accept that discount." Camila glares at me as if to ask, 'what the fuck are you doing'. The cashier weighs our froyo, " Okay since you guys get the discount the total will be $8.45. _Wow we just saved like $4 for lying._ I pay the cashier and we start walking to a booth.

"Isn't that great Camila we just saved $4 for lying!" before Camila could speak I notice the placing of the gummy bears on her froyo. "What's with the kissing gummy bears." Camila drops her spoon and looks at me with a surprised expression. "Umm it's just umm…" I remember what happened the last time I pressured her into telling me something so I just let it go, "Y'know what nevermind, just enjoy your froyo."

-**END OF CHAPTER 1-**

**A/N – Sorry that the chapter is so short, they'll get longer over time. Send asks and like for more. Also we'll try posting one chap every day. Byeeee~. 8))**

**~JJBE**


End file.
